fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
FNaF1=' '''Freddy Fazbear' - główny antagonista gier Five Nights at Freddy's oraz Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Za dnia zapewnia dzieciom rozrywkę występując na scenie razem z Bonnie i Chicą. W czasie nocy jak reszta animatroników znajduje się w nocnym trybie i porusza się po pizzerii. Przy tym, widząc strażnika nocnego, stara się go złapać i włożyć go do innego stroju Freddy'ego, jednocześnie zabijając go. Jest nieco bardziej inteligentny od swoich przyjaciół. Wygląd Freddy Fazbear jest dwunożnym, brązowym niedźwiedziem brunatnym. Nosi on czarną muszkę i cylinder. Jego uszy są artykułowane, dzięki czemu może poruszać nimi na boki. Mikrofon, który trzyma w prawej łapie jest elementem stroju, co oznacza, iż jest na stałe przytwierdzony. Normalnym kolorem jego oczu jest błękit, jednak czasem na kamerze zauważyć można ich egzoszkieletową wersję. Cały pokryty jest miękkim materiałem, a na pyszczku widoczne są odciski ludzkich palców i czarne piegi. Lokacje Freddy zaczyna na scenie razem z Bonnie i Chicą. Idzie do gracza przez stołówkę, toalety, kuchnię (słychać wtedy cichą muzykę), wschodni korytarz aż w końcu zatrzymuje się przed biurem gracza. Ciężko go dostrzec ze względu na to, że widać tylko jego oczy. Jedynie na końcu korytarza da się go zobaczyć wyraźnie. Zachowanie Kiedy porusza się pomiędzy lokacjami słychać jego charakterystyczny śmiech. Można to wykorzystać do śledzenia jego pozycji bez patrzenia w kamery, jednak lepiej jest od czasu do czasu spojrzeć gdzie się znajduje. Freddy'ego nie można zauważyć, sprawdzając światła przy drzwiach, więc jest trudniejszym przeciwnikiem od reszty. Atakuje wtedy gdy będzie stał przy drzwiach do biura a my przełączymy kamerę na inną lokację niż tą, na której jest. W takim przypadku, kiedy chcemy sprawdzić kamery to najlepiej jest zamknąć prawe drzwi i dopiero wtedy spojrzeć. Ciekawostki * Swoje imię otrzymał od właściciela pizzerii. * są podejrzenia, że to on jest sprawcą The Bite Of '87. * Jego śmiech to zmodyfikowany śmiech dziecka. * Charakterystyczna muzyka słyszalna przed jumspcarem Freddy'ego gdy brakuje energii, jest melodią jednej z piosenek śpiewanych przez animatroniki. * Ciekawostką jest też, że Freddy jest mało aktywny w pierwszych nocach. * Jest inteligentniejszy niż reszta animatroników, porusza się w ciemnościach gdzie gracz nie może go znaleźć. * Gdy usłyszymy śmiech Freddy'ego jest to oznaka dla nas, że się przemieścił. Galeria Freddy 1.jpg|Freddy w menu głównym Freddy 2.jpg|Freddy z Bonnie i Chica na scenie Freddy 3.png|Freddy z Bonnie i Chica na scenie patrzący w kamerę Freddy 4.png|Freddy w jadalni Freddy 5.png|Freddy w łazience Freddy 6.png|Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu Freddy 7.png|Freddy w rogu wschodniego korytarza Freddy 8.png|Zniekształcony plakat Freddiego Freddy 9.png|Freddy z ludzkimi oczami (Halucynacja) FreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Freddy'ego (przez brak energii) FreddyJumpscare2.gif|Jumpscare Freddy'ego |-|FNaF2= Old Freddy Fazbear to jeden ze zniszczonych i starych wersji w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Prócz niego, jest jeszcze Old Chica, Old Bonnie i Old Foxy. We tej części gry wydaje się być zapomniany przez Scotta w porównaniu z Five Nights at Freddy's. Wydaje się być nawet najmniej groźnym ze wszystkich animatroników we FNaF2. Wygląd Old Freddy jest dużym, dosyć grubym misiem. Jest to jeden z dwóch najmniej zniszczonych animatroników, drugim jest Old Foxy. Lokacje Freddy, wraz z innymi zniszczonymi animatronikami, zaczyna w magazynie. Wyrusza stamtąd do Holu Głównego, potem do Pokoju Imprez 3, a następnie stoi w korytarzu przed Biurem, by wejść do środka. Zachowanie Zniszczony Freddy jak i inne zniszczone animatroniki (prócz Foxy'ego) po wejściu do biura będzie stał przed nami. Światło w biurze zacznie mrugać, a my musimy natychmiast po zobaczeniu go ubrać maskę. Gdy nie zdążymy lub w ogóle jej nie założymy, zostaniemy zabici i zakończymy grę. Gdy jednak nam się uda, Freddy zniknie. Strategia Dobrą strategią na wszystkie zniszczone animatroniki (wyjątek: Foxy) jest natychmiastowe ubranie maski po zejściu z kamer. Zdejmujemy ją, gdy już nikogo nie będzie w biurze. Technika ta nie działa na Foxy'ego, gdyż całkowicie ignoruje maskę podczas ataku. Galeria TBonnie 2.png|Zniszczony Freddy wraz z Toy Chica i Toy Bonnie w menu Oldchica2.png|Zniszczony Bonnie, Zniszczona Chica i Zniszczony Freddy w magazynie Oldchica3.png|Zniszczona Chica i Zniszczony Freddy w magazynie ZniszczonyFreddy 2.png|Zniszczony Freddy w magazynie ZniszczonyFreddy 3.png|Zniszczony Freddy w holu głównym ZniszczonyFreddy 5.png|Zniszczony Freddy w Party Room 3 (bez światła) ZniszczonyFreddy 4.png|Zniszczony Freddy w Party Room 3 (ze światłem) ZniszczonyFreddy 6.png|Zniszczony Freddy w korytarzu przed biurem ZniszczonyFreddy 7.png|Zniszczony Freddy w biurze ZniszczonyFreddy 8.png|Zniszczony Freddy bez oczu rzadko spotykany po śmierci OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Old Freddy'ego en:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Mężczyźni